


In The Pale Moonlight

by Originaljokertrash



Category: Batman - All Media Types, Batman - Fandom
Genre: Angst, M/M, Polar Opposites, Sexual Tension, relationship dynamic, repressed sexuality
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-13
Updated: 2018-03-13
Packaged: 2019-03-30 19:54:19
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 198
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13958823
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Originaljokertrash/pseuds/Originaljokertrash
Summary: Batman has danced with the Devil in the pale moonlight. Who knew that the Devil had green hair and ruby lips?





	In The Pale Moonlight

“I’m not interested in games, Joker.” 

 

_“Then why are you here?”_

 

The words weren’t spoken - they were hissed. The green haired man standing before Batman could only be described as a _truly evil force_ , each word that passed those cracked crimson lipswas like a window being shattered. **Sharp, jagged, and _dangerous._  **

Batman knew a thing or two about danger. He took a step forwards, the damp floor of the dingy warehouse sending a dark chill through his feet. Or perhaps it was the surprisingly calm atmosphere that did that - we’ll never know. 

The Joker’s eyes were on the Bat - _his Bat_ \- the entire time, taking in each move of his feet, each twitch of his mouth as he bit back words  he knew he’d regret if he dared to let them pass through his lips. 

Joker wasn’t like the Bat. He was better than that. He always spoke his mind and that was that. They were polar opposites, after all.

One man was a damaged, dark, absolutely insane man who was capable of the sort of violence that could destroy the entire planet. 

The other man was the Joker.

 

 _Aha, plot twist,_  The Joker thought to himself. 


End file.
